Most of the currently used software asset management (SAM) solutions use some form of software catalog containing signature definitions that allow for software discovery. The signatures may be a file, registry entries, or other identifiers that act as fingerprints for identifying software products, and may be augmented with information about custom or proprietary software products in an information technology (IT) environment. Some software vendors may have internal processes that may automatically build the catalog content for their software.